Consequences
by Malfoycest
Summary: When Sebastian decides to act like a brat, Hunter takes it upon himself to correct Sebastian's less-than-admirable behavior. (Warning: D/s overtones, spanking, general boy/boy naughtiness. Rated M just in case)


"You've been a brat all day." Hunter Clarington's eyes narrow at Sebastian, who merely snickers.

"How so?" Sebastian challenges. Hunter pinches the bridge of his nose. Sebastian was naturally submissive and loyal but he needed a firm hand to guide him or he'd be cocky, unruly, and bratty in general.. Much as he was being right now.

"Let's see.. You wouldn't stop mouthing off during Warbler practice, your footwork was sloppy, you kept teasing me during class.." Hunter can barely stifle a moan at the memory of Sebastian palming him through his pants for the majority of pre-cal. Sebastian snorts.

"Fuck you, Clarington, I was having fun." Sebastian pouts. Hunter suddenly grabs him and pushes him against the wall, surprising the other boy and turning him on at the same time.

"What did you call me?" Hunter's lips move closely to Sebastian's ear and Sebastian shivers with desire as he feels Hunter's breath dancing across his ear. However, Sebastian is unyielding.

"Hunter not-even-remotely-bi-curious Clarington." Sebastian taunts and Hunter stifles a laugh at his boyfriend's typical tongue-in-cheek brand of sass. Hunter's grip tightens on Sebastian.

"Wanna try that again?" He growls, his commanding tone of voice enough to cause Sebastian's cock to give a twitch of interest.

"Damn you." Sebastian mutters, his eyes bright with mischief.

"You just can't stop getting yourself in trouble today, can you? Now you're swearing at me and you know how I feel about that." Sebastian groans.

"Hunter, no, that isn't faaaaaaaiiir." Sebastian whines but Hunter presses a finger to his full lips to silence him.

"You're digging your hole deeper, Bas." Hunter reprimands. Finally, Sebastian pouts but lowers his head.

"I'm sorry, Sir." He mutters. Hunter smiles and lets his fingertips trace over Sebastian's cheek.

"Good boy, though I'm afraid that isn't good enough to get you out of trouble." Hunter nips Sebastian's ear.

"What are you going to do?" Sebastian asks, the fact that his cocky attitude had now faded into a deer-in-the-headlights one greatly amusing to Hunter.

"You're getting the belt." Hunter purrs, drawing another whine from Sebastian.

"Can't you just use the brush or your hand instead?" Sebastian asks. Hunter shakes his head.

"That wouldn't be punishment, would it? You love when I paddle your cute little ass cherry red with the brush." It's Hunter's turn to smirk now.

"Do not!" Sebastian shoots back, trying his best to look affronted. He was lying, of course; Hunter was right, he did love the brush far too much for it to be considered a punishment.

"What have I told you about lying?" Hunter scolds, Sebastian's cheeks flushing pink.

"Not to lie, Sir." He murmurs. Hunter kisses his forehead.

"Precisely. Now bend over my bed, you wicked little thing." Hunter purrs and Sebastian drapes himself over the bed, fiddling with his tie and blazer a bit anxiously.

Hunter hasn't used the belt on him in quite a while, the last time being when Sebastian had _**/really/**_fucked up and left Dalton after curfew to get drunk and Hunter caught him sneaking back in. Sebastian winces slightly at the memory.

Before he can ponder it, though, he can hear the telltale sound of Hunter's belt unbuckling and being slid out of its loops. Hunter rests a hand on the small of Sebastian's back as he doubles his belt over.

"You're getting thirty." Hunter says, much to Sebastian's displeasure. He starts wriggling underneath Hunter.

"Hunter, there's no way in hell you're giving me thirty with that thing!" Sebastian cries. Hunter's eyes narrow.

"Now it's thirty-five, care to make it forty?" Hunter replies, arching a brow. Sebastian groans and stops struggling.

"No, Sir." His voice is now more meek and submissive, much to Hunter's approval. Hunter ruffles his hair.

"There's my good boy." Hunter tugs Sebastian's slacks and boxers down, exposing the other boy's pale ass. Hunter runs a hand over it fondly.

"It won't be pale for much longer, that's for sure." Hunter promises. Sebastian bites his lip, trying his best to prepare himself for the first swat from the belt.

Sebastian hears the belt moving through the air and he lets out a cry of pain as it lands on his upturned rear.

Hunter pauses for a moment to admire the pink stripe that's appeared and is now standing out amongst the otherwise-porcelain white skin of Sebastian's ass. Hunter lets the belt fall against Sebastian's ass for a second time, just below the first one, loving to watch his beautiful boyfriend squirm.

By the time that Hunter's reached thirty, Sebastian is a sniffling mess, wishing he hasn't decided to mouth off off about the number earlier. Hunter smirks and runs a hand over Sebastian's welted ass.

"Oh look, Bas, some of the first ones are already starting to bruise." Hunter admires his work, knowing that Sebastian would definitely have an.. Interesting time at Warbler practice for the next while.

"Hunt, please.." Sebastian whines, earning him a warning swat.

"Be quiet, Sebastian." Hunter's tone leaves no room for argument.

"That /would/ have been your punishment... If you hadn't of tried to worn your way out of it." Hunter smirks, leaning over and pressing his lips to Sebastian's neck, sucking hard at the flesh there until a dark red spot appears.

"You're mine, Smythe." Hunter growls.

"You're a prick, Clarington." Sebastian rolls his eyes. Hunter laughs.

"And you love me." Hunter says, taking a step back and landing the belt on the other boy's bottom, drawing a startled cry from Sebastian, who wasn't expecting it.

The last five are harder than the others; Hunter had wanted to drive the point home to Sebastian, who is crying softly and sniveling by the time he's done.

Hunter drops the belt and rubs Sebastian's back gently, leaning forward to kiss the top of his hair.

"Shh, baby, I forgive you." Hunter tilts Sebastian's face up gently and wipes away the tears. Sebastian sniffles softly. Hunter slides into bed beside him and cradles Sebastian to his broad chest.

"You know I only punish you because you'd go completely wild without it." Hunter murmurs, sliding his hand into Sebastian's.

"Damn you." Sebastian rolls his eyes, giving Hunter a small smile. Hunter laughs.

"I love you, Bas." Hunter says quietly, shifting out of Dominant mode to comfort Sebastian.

"I love you too, Hunter." Sebastian murmurs, kissing his boyfriend softly.

(A/N: I hope this was okay does first fic! I tried my best to keep everyone in character. Lemme know if you'd like more D/s style Huntbastian. I was thinking about writing the time Sebby snuck off to get drunk and Hunter caught him if anyone's interested. Reviews would be awesome!)


End file.
